


Fool Me Twice

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Series: A Fool For Love [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha!Sam, Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Soulmates, True Mates, a/b/o dynamics, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Sequel to Fate's Fool. Y/n's mate has become a demon, leading him to say and do things he'd never do normally, but what will she do when he reveals a secret plan he'd started implementing in an attempt to make sure everyone got their fairy-tale ending?~~~~~~You resisted the urge to scream in his face, tamping down the hysterical Omega side of you, pushing it down with a forceful breath. “You’ve burned these bridges with the intent that we’ll back off, and if it were up to me I’d mourn your loss and spend the rest of my life as an Omega widow… but Sam needs me to be here to pick up the pieces if this doesn’t work.”“Princess, he’ll be pickin’ up pieces of you when this doesn’t work. When I get free, and I will get free, I’m going to tear you limb from limb and leave parts of you around the bunker like a goddamn scavenger hunt. Might keep your head for myself, though. Always did like your mouth.”“Dean…” Sam growled, deep in his chest, a protective sound that comforted you more than it should have.





	1. A Wolf in Dean's Clothing

It was bad enough when Dean was dead. It was bad enough to see what Metatron did to him, but to see what Crowley and the Mark did to him? That was devastating.

Sam was convinced that Crowley had a demon in Dean, but you knew that wasn’t the case. You could feel your Alpha still in there. Dean  _was_ the demon. You tried to suggest to Sam that the Mark might have changed him, that after he let go of life, after he died, the Mark of Cain twisted him just as it’d done Cain… and wasn’t Cain a Knight of Hell?

Sam shut you down… so you searched out your Alpha alone. You found him drunk in a bar, or at least appearing drunk, and singing ’ _Don’t Stop Believing_ ’ badly. You didn’t go to him, even though every fiber of you wanted to embrace him, because every instinct of preservation and every single thing he’d taught you about hunting told you to keep your distance. You sat in the corner furthest from him and watched his every move as you drank your beer.

“How’d you find us?” Crowley suddenly appeared in the chair next to you, but you didn’t take your eyes off of Dean. “Where’s Moose?”

You took another drink of your beer and shrugged. “Somewhere torturing demons for your location. As for me, I just followed my heart… and reports of a man in a black Chevy beating people near to death.”

“Sam Winchester just  _let_ you go off by yourself?”

“I don’t think he’s even noticed I’m gone. He’s a bit…” A feeling like being dunked in ice water spread across your body as you watched Dean put his hand on the waitress’ ass. “…distracted.”

“And you’re here, what, to observe?”

“Just wanted to make sure he was okay.” You swallowed, turning away from Dean to look at the King of Hell. You couldn’t watch him with the other woman, anymore. “Seems to be enjoying himself.”

“An’ that kills you, doesn’t it?”

“That he’s happy? No. That he looks happier with his hand up that server’s skirt than he ever did with  _me_?” You looked back at Dean, who was smiling up at the pretty Omega. “Yeah, that stings.”

“Yore not gonna fight, bring him back with you, call his brother or the angel? You came all this way to watch yer Alpha finger another Omega in a crowded bar?”

You shook your head. “I didn’t come to fight. Fight you? Fight  _him_?” You swallowed, trying to get rid of the knot in your throat. “No. I just came to make sure I was right.”

“About?”

“It’s not a demon wearing Dean. It’s Dean… and he’s happy being… like  _you_.” You bit out. You blinked away the tears that wanted to fall and bit the inside of your cheek. “All of his stress and tension of the responsibilities he’s been carrying… it’s all gone. He looks…”

“So, yore going to let him stay?” Crowley asked, incredulously.

“It’s not like I could make him leave.” You said, turning to look at Crowley. “And why would I?”

“Because he’s yore Alpha and you love him?” Crowley was obvious with his disbelief.

“Aw, she never wanted an Alpha in the first place, did you, y/n?” Dean walked up and dropped into the chair next to Crowley, licking his middle and index finger. “She wanted to be a hermit for the rest of her life. Didn’t wanna belong to anybody, let alone some piece of shit hunter like me.”

You sat up straight and looked Dean in his eyes. There was no care there, no love. He barely even looked like your mate… except that he obviously was. “I’m not here to fight, Dean.”

“Oh, I know.” He said, nodding. “You know you couldn’t fight me, even if I weren’t the New and Improved version.” He looked at you, expectantly.

“You think I’m gonna argue that?” You asked, sadly. You weren’t a hunter. He’d taught you enough to stay alive, but not enough to go out on your own. You weren’t every going to be a threat to either of the demons at the table.

“No, I don’t.” He made a little humming noise and leaned forward. “So, what  _are_ you doing here, y/n, all by yourself? Sam didn’t come with you?”

You shrugged. “I just had to make sure you were really you, that’s all. I had to make sure that you were really the one who left that note, who said we shouldn’t look for you. I had to know-”

“That the mark on your neck is useless? That your mate abandoned you?” Dean’s eyes flooded with black ink and his lips twisted into a cruel smirk. “Sweetheart, your mate is dead. Live with it, little widow. Go home and forget you ever found me.”

You swallowed again and stood, looking down into his black eyes. “Thank you. That’s all I needed to see.” You started walking away, trying to hold back your tears.

“Are you really going to let her leave, Dean? You know she’s gonna go straight to Moose.”

“No, she won’t.” Dean’s voice was deep and low, barely audible over the woman singing ’ _I Will Survive_ ’. “She’s gonna go get her suppressants, then try to forget she ever met me. Sam’ll run her down later.”

It pissed you off how right he was. He knew you better than anyone, but that didn’t matter anymore. Your Alpha was dead.

You got in your car and drove back to the Bunker, expecting Sam to be off looking for Dean. You were not expecting Sam to be there. But he was in the Bunker, sitting in the library with his laptop in front of him, typing left-handed. You didn’t ask why his arm was in a sling, you just walked past him toward your room… Dean’s old room. “Hey, where were you?” Sam asked, softly. You stopped packing your bag and turned to him. He looked so worn. You were certain you didn’t look any better. “Did you find him?”

You nodded, knowing that if you opened your mouth to speak, you’d cry. Sam stepped further into the room, taking in your silence and the expression on your face. “The demon?”

“It’s him.” You whispered. “It’s Dean, not some-” The tears were a sudden deluge. You couldn’t stop them, no matter how hard you tried. “He called me a ‘widow’!”

“Where was he?” Sam’s voice was very serious.

“I’m not telling you that!” You cried, sitting on the edge of the memory-foam bed. “I can’t lose you, too, Sam. I can’t let him kill you!”

“He won’t!” Sam urged, sitting next to you. “The only way we can fix this is if I get him home.”

“There’s no fixing this.” You looked up at Sam and wiped at your eyes. “He’s a demon.”

“We can fix that. We can fix him. y/n, I just need to find him.”

“I’m sure he’s not there anymore, Sam. He probably took that woman back to his room and then he and Crowley left.”

“Oh.” He breathed out, wrapping his good arm around you. You leaned into it, taking comfort in his Alpha scent. “I know that hurts, y/n, but he’s going to do much worse if you don’t help me get him back.”

“He doesn’t want to come back, Sam.” You whispered. “He wants to drink and hurt people and…” Your lip quivered as the words stalled in your throat. “…pop his knot in sexier Omegas than me.”

“Hey, hey, don’t say that. That’s not what this is.” He said, softly, resting his head on yours. “There  _are_ no sexier Omegas than you.”

“That’s sweet, Sam, but it’s not true.” You looked at your lap, certain that Sam was just trying to make you feel better. “Dean just picked me because our pheromones worked really good together.  _You_ would never give me a second look.”

“Come on, y/n. You think I didn’t notice you in that bar back home?” He tightened his arm around you, his fingers gripping at your hip. “I noticed you immediately. You smelled so good and when you shook my hand, it was like an electric shock. I’m sure it was the same for Dean, when he checked your fever. I even thought about sneaking over to your apartment after Dean dropped you off that night.”

You looked up at him in shock. You never would have guessed he was even attracted to you, he’d hidden it so well. “Your little Beta friend wouldn’t have been able to stop me if I wanted to claim you, and I  _did_ want to claim you but… I didn’t even know you, then. Didn’t know why I wanted you so much and the fact that you blushed when you saw Dean… I knew he was the one you… the one you’d chosen.”

“Chosen? I didn’t even know there was a choice.” You whispered.

“Dean got the jump on me.” Sam chuckled, but there was no cheer in the sound. “I wish I’d taken you home, instead of him. Maybe you’d be mine, instead of his.”

“Sam.” You turned to him. “Sam, he’s dead. Dean is dead.”

“No, he’s-”

“He’s dead. Even if he’s not, he’s balls-deep in some other bitch right now and you… you’ve always smelled like vanilla and coffee to me. Sam, my doctor told me that truemates aren’t a one-and-done thing. She said-” You twisted, throwing your leg over his lap to straddle him and look into his eyes. His shocked and lust-filled eyes. “She said truemates are the one or two people of opposite presentation whose pheromones work with ours to amplify the effect. I’ve thought about that a lot. 'One or two’. No wonder I went into heat that night. I was being bombarded by you  _and_ Dean’s Alpha pheromones… truemate pheromones.”

“Fuck, y/n.” Sam looked away. “You’re going into heat or… or this is 'cause you’re hurt that Dean-”

“I’m not going into heat, Sam. Not for another two weeks. You know that. You always seem to find a reason to be gone, by yourself, before it hits me. I thought it was just because I’m so loud, but… I was blind to the fact that you’re jealous. You don’t have to be jealous, anymore, Sam.”

“Then it’s because of De-”

“No, not because of Dean.” He looked up into your eyes, then immediately closed his eyes. You put your hands on his shoulders, lifting yourself just a bit off of his body. “Yeah, it hurts that he… he doesn’t care about me right now, but you do. Sam, you care and I care about you. Please, look at me.”

Sam opened his eyes and his gorgeous hazel eyes locked onto yours. “Y/n, I… fuck, you don’t know how bad I’ve wanted you, but…” He ran his left hand up to your neck, covering the mark Dean had called useless. “You’re Dean’s Omega. You know that… when he comes back, if you haven’t been faithful-”

You scrambled off of his lap and shook your head. “This was a terrible thought. I’m sorry, Sam. Just ignore me.” You said, turning to your bag and beginning to pack again. You didn’t turn back around as Sam pulled his massive frame up from the bed and stepped up behind you. “I’m gonna go to my parents’ place. They, you know, they’re the safe place, I guess. You’ve got enough to worry about with Dean on the loose and Cas sick, so I’ll just-”

“Don’t go.” Sam’s voice was quiet, with a pain behind his words. “Y/n, please, don’t go.”

“I don’t wanna be in the way. Besides, I have to go to Dr. Whitaker, get a new batch of suppressants. Maybe, if I start them now, I’ll be able to stave off my heat a bit.” You sighed. “Probably not, but I can ride out this one and then I’ll be able to keep the next one from hitting me, so that’ll be good.” You mumbled as Sam pressed himself closer to you.

“Y/n, I don’t want you to-”

“I shouldn’t stay here, Sam. It’s a bad idea.”

“You don’t need the suppressants. We’ll get Dean back.”

“Before my next heat? You really think you’re gonna get him back and fix him in the next two weeks?” You shook your head, zipping the bag closed. “It’s pretty fuckin’ unlikely. Even if I told you where he was 8 hours ago, he won’t be there when you get there.”

Sam sighed, just barely audible. “If we haven’t fixed him by the time your heat hits… I’ll-”

“No, you won’t.” You shook your head and turned around, slinging the bag over your shoulder. He looked even more worn now than he had when he walked into the room and you tried not to think that might be your fault. “You’re too good a man. You’re not going to take your brother’s Omega, even if she’s in heat. You’d leave, like you have for every heat I’ve had since y'all found me. So, I’m gonna leave. It’s easier that way.”

Sam nodded, sadly. “Still don’t want you to go.”

You patted his good shoulder as you pushed past him. “If you find him, call me.”

“Call  _me_ if you need anything, y/n.” You nodded at him, then exited the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a week and a half later that Sam called you. He’d found Dean, he’d gotten him back to the Bunker and he was curing him. “Come home. This’ll all be over soon.” Sam pleaded.

“I don’t know, Sam. I’m so close to my heat, already. I really think I should just ride it out here.”

“Y/n, Dean’s gonna need you when he wakes up and… honestly, I might need help with him.” The quiver in his voice, which he tried to hide, made you get in your car and drive to the bunker. Sam greeted you with a hug, one that lasted just a bit too long, and you could feel his body’s reaction to your pre-heat hormones.

“How’s he doing?”

Sam shrugged, but there was an edge to the action. “He doesn’t wanna be here. He’s fighting every step of the way. He’s said some… really nasty things, but he’s just trying to hurt me.”

“And you wanna send his sensitive-ass Omega in there with him?”

He chuckled. “Come on, y/n. If there’s one thing you aren’t, it’s sensitive. You’re one of the strongest Omegas I’ve ever met.”

You blushed, looking at your feet. “Oh, come on, Sam.” He smiled. “You got him in the dungeon?” He nodded.

“I was about to go in there. You wanna see him?”

You followed him, silently, to the records room which housed the giant Devil’s Trap. Dean was chained up in the middle of it, looking pissed off and tired. When his eyes fell on you and Sam, though, that look fell away, replaced by smug nastiness. He took a deep breath and let his eyes settle on your neck. “Well, shit, Sam, I figured you’d make your move as soon as you had her all to yourself.” He smirked as Sam put his hand on your shoulder, trying to comfort you. “Were you waiting for y/n to go into heat so you’d have an excuse? From the smell of her, you are right on the edge of being able to make that move, man. Why don’t you forget this whole cure thing, take her to your room and put a few pups in 'er? I promise I won’t be mad.”

You took a deep breath and turned away from Sam, stepping closer to Dean. “I know you wouldn’t care, but unlike you, Sam’s a good man and a good brother.” You looked into your mate’s eyes and saw only darkness and anger. “I  _offered_ , you demonic piece of shit. He turned me down, out of respect for you, because once he cures you he thinks everything will go back to normal.”

Dean chuckled. “Sounds like she’s not buying that fairy tale you’re sellin’, Sammy. Good thing, too, because he’s not nearly the good man you think he is, princess. He tell you the things he did to try to get me in this position, y/n? The soul he damned?”

“I did what I had to do.” Sam said, quietly.

You shook your head. “None of this matters. I don’t even know why I’m here. Because things won’t be okay when you wake up, Dean. When you come back and you feel bad about the things you did… the people you killed, the words you said, the-”

“Women I fucked. So many women screaming my name into motel pillows and into the dark of back alleys. The number of chicks who creamed all over a fuckin’ demon the last few weeks is kinda sick when ya think about it.”

You resisted the urge to scream in his face, tamping down the hysterical Omega side of you, pushing it down with a forceful breath. “You’ve burned these bridges with the intent that we’ll back off, and if it were up to me I’d mourn your loss and spend the rest of my life as an Omega widow… but Sam needs me to be here to pick up the pieces if this doesn’t work.”

“Princess, he’ll be pickin’ up pieces of  _you_ when this doesn’t work. When I get free, and I will get free, I’m going to tear you limb from limb and leave parts of you around the bunker like a goddamn scavenger hunt. Might keep your head for myself, though. Always did like your mouth.”

“Dean…” Sam growled, deep in his chest, a protective sound that comforted you more than it should have.

“There it is. Hear that Alpha growl, y/n? Hear how much he wants you, sweetheart? That was a 'Don’t fuck with my Omega’ growl if ever I heard one.” Sam bit his lip and turned to ready the next syringe. “He tell you he jacks off to you every night, y/n? That he’s got a picture in his phone that he looks at, a picture I 'accidentally’ sent him during your second heat with me, when I fucked you silly in Arkansas. Such a great picture. Took it right after I pulled my knot out of you, there’s cum dribbling out of you and you’re just  _gaping_ …” Dean laughed. “I told him to delete it, but I knew he wouldn’t. I didn’t  _really_ want him to. I liked him being jealous, coveting what was mine.”

Sam covered the distance between them quickly and jabbed Dean in the neck with a syringe of blood. Dean growled and it made you cringe as he looked up at the ceiling, eyes black. “You know, I thought, maybe, if Sam ever got the stick out of his ass about me saving his fuckin’ life, that we could share you, y/n.”

“Excuse me?” You whispered, appalled.

“Oh, yeah. I had it all planned out. I was gonna send a couple more pics to him, tell him a few stories to get his imagination running, and then I was gonna conveniently disa-fuckin’-ppear right before you started a heat so that Sam was the only one to take care of you.” Dean looked down and caught your gaze, his eyes sliding back to green. “And once he’d felt exactly what that pretty Omega pussy was like, he’d hop on board with sharing.”

“And was I gonna get a say in this plan?” You spat at him.

He chuckled. “Sweetheart, you’re an Omega. It’s your fuckin’ job to get fucked. It’s literally  _all_ you’re good for.”

“He doesn’t mean that, y/n. None of it. He’s just trying to hurt you.”

“And it’s working. Look at her, she’s about to cry.” Dean said, proudly. “But your Alpha  _was_ planning to share you with his brother, sweetheart, make no mistake about that. He had this fantasy of spit-roasting you.”

You swallowed and started backing out of the room. As close as you were to your heat, you couldn’t help the arousal that flowed through you at the thought of two Alphas, two Winchesters, your truemates, both taking you at the same time.

Sam found you in the kitchen, a glass of bourbon in your hand. “I shouldn’t have come back. I didn’t want you to have to deal with him by yourself, but… I’m not strong enough to deal with this, at all.”

“Y/n, you can’t let him get to you.” Sam sat next to you, putting his hand on your shoulder. “He’s trying to get us to break, that’s all.”

“He’s not lying, though, Sam.”

“Yes, he is. He’s a demon. They lie.”

“Gimme your phone.” You demanded, holding your hand out.

“What? Why?”

“Because if he’s just a lying demon there won’t be a dirty picture of me in your Recents.” You responded, coldly. Sam visibly swallowed and took a breath like he was about to argue. “But if that picture  _is_ on your phone, then my mate, your brother, the Winchester not the demon, was orchestrating a situation where I’d just be… the Winchester Alpha cum dumpster.”

“That’s not-”

“That’s exactly what this would’ve been, Sam! I spent four years hating my life, living in self-imposed confinement because I didn’t want to be reduced to someone’s little house whore and… how did I end up marked by…” You took a drink of bourbon and shivered at the taste. “I thought you guys were different, that I’d be loved and respected, but fuck… I got terrible judgment.”

“You  _are_ loved and respected, y/n. But Dean, the Dean that sent me that picture, he loves me, too. He wouldn’t have wanted me to be without a thing I could love.” Sam shook his head, obviously not liking the way that sounded out loud. “Look, I know my brother like I know my own mind. If I told him, the night I met you, that I wanted you, he’d’ve backed off. You’d be mine and he’d say he was fine and act like it wasn’t a big deal, but Dean loves you as much as he loves me. He’d want me to have what I love and he’d want you to be able to… have all the love both of us can give you.”

You bit your lip and looked away. “And of course the demon made it all about sex, because he’s a demon and he can’t love, but the sex isn’t all of it.” Sam continued. “The sex would be amazing and I think about it a lot, okay, way more than I should think about sex with my brother’s Omega, but… our Dean, the real Dean, he knows that it’s not just about sex. He knows it’s about love and how you deserve to be loved. How I deserve to be loved. How he deserves to be-”

“Everyone deserves to be loved. I get it.” You bit out angrily.

“Dean was just trying to help us get someplace where we could  _all_ be respected and loved.”

“He was manipulating you, Sam! And he was planning to leave me at my most vulnerable so that I would have no choice but to go along with it. Sam, you know I haven’t been… I presented late and I went on suppressants immediately. I never learned to control my shit, Sam, I don’t know how to hold myself back when I’m in heat. So even if I didn’t want you, which I never even entertained as a possibility that you and I… even if I were appalled by the thought of taking your knot, which I’m not, but if I were appalled it wouldn’t matter. And Dean knows that. Dean knows how uncontrollable and needy I get when I’m in heat and he was gonna leave me, not even gonna ask if I was okay with it.”

“I agree that it was fucked up, but Dean is smarter than people give him credit for, y/n. He probably knew that he… he wasn’t your only truemate, that you might-”

“He could’ve asked! At no point did he even suggest that you might be-” You started, but Sam just leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours. You gasped at the suddenness of the action and Sam dipped your head backward, deepening the kiss. You whined when he pulled away, leaving you breathless as he settled back in his chair. “That’s not fair, Sam.”

“But did it feel  _wrong_ , at all?” You looked away, biting your lip again. “Y/n, you can’t be mad at Dean for trying to help the two people he loves-”

“You spent the past year mad at him for helping you.” You looked back at him.

“And I was wrong. Dean knew I would figure it out eventually and he was planning for after… an after where we can all be happy. Be mad at him for not asking if you were okay with it, but remember that he loves you and he was trying to right by all of us.”

You sighed and shook your head. “You  _know_  that things aren’t going to just be okay, right? Whatever you did when you were trying to find him… and the things he’s done while he was gone…”

Sam nodded. “You’re the only innocent one in all this, y/n. You can leave if you want. You’re marked, so you could go live a real life, you know? Get back on the suppressants and get a real job. No one will mess with you.”

You shook your head. “I told Dean… you guys don’t get to leave me behind.” You swallowed and took a deep breath. “I’ll help you guys through this. Omegas are good at the calming, caretaking thing. I’m good for more than just sex.”

“He didn’t mean that.”

You nodded. “I know. I’ll make him apologize when you fix him.”

Sam smiled. “I know you will.”


	2. Different

Sam hid you in the garage when Dean got loose. "It's okay. It'll be okay." He whispered, pushing you toward the old cars. You crouched down in the floorboard of the Ford Model B and listened to Dean shouting. He could find you if he wanted, but he seemed to be focused on Sam. When the lights went down, a red tinge covering everything as Sam put the Bunker into lockdown, you cringed. 

"Smart, Sam. Lockin' the place down. I get it! But here's the thing! I don't  _wanna_ leave! Not 'til I find you!" Dean's voice echoed through the bunker and you tried to keep your heart rate down, controlling your breathing as best you could. "Sammy! You're just making this worse for yourself, man! And her! Prolonging the inevitable!" You took a deep breath and tried not to make any noise. "Oh, by the way, you can uh... blame yourself for me getting loose! All that blood you pumped into me to make me human, well... the less demon I was, the less the cuffs worked!" 

He didn't sound any less demon to you and you found yourself shaking. "And that Devil's Trap? Well, I just walked right across it! It smarted, but still-!"

It was only a few minutes later that the lights came back on and you could hear Sam shouting. "Listen to me, Dean! We were getting close! Okay?! I know you're still in there somewhere. Just let me finish the treatments." There was silence followed by Sam calling out to his brother, then thudding against wood, which seemed to coincide with a cramp tearing through your lower abdomen which made you gasp.

"You act like I  _wanna_ be cured!" There was more thudding and words you couldn't make out from Dean and then Sam shouting, but you couldn't focus on it. You were sweating, cramping, the fear and adrenaline of the situation causing your hormones to put you into an early heat. It was all you could do to keep yourself quiet, but you knew that you were throwing off more scent than you could ever hope to control. It wouldn't be hard for him to find you... and if he did, you'd die.

The cramps were almost overwhelming by the time you heard Castiel's voice at the entrance of the garage. "Y/n?" 

"Is it over?" You whispered, moving to sit up and look out the window of the Ford. The angel nodded and you moved to slide out of the car. "Dean?"

"Alive. I forced him into unconsciousness. Sam is preparing to finish the treatment." 

"Then Sam's okay, too?" You asked, breathing heavily as you moved across the front of the car.

"You're in heat. You should go lay down."

"No. I need to be there." You took a deep breath and rushed for the dungeon. Sam looked up as soon as you walked in. "You okay?" 

Sam nodded. " _You're_  not."

"I'm fine. It's just a little... early heat. It's not a big deal..." You looked over at Dean, once again tied and cuffed to the chair, his head hanging. "Did he hurt you?"

"No. Maybe you should go lay down."

"No. I told Cas. I have to be here." 

"Can you sit down, then, over by the door? Your scent is just... really distracting." Sam whispered. You nodded, sitting over by the door and watching as Sam pushed a syringe of blood into Dean's arm. Sam set the syringe on the table and turned his attention to Castiel. "What the hell are we doing to him, Cas? I mean, even after I gave him all that blood, he still said he didn't wanna be cured, that he didn't wanna be human."

"Well, I see his point. You know, only humans can feel real joy, but... also such profound pain. This is easier." Cas responded. Sam looked at the angel, then turned and looked at you, before his attention was pulled to Dean, who was slowly waking up. Sam twisted the top off of a flask of holy water as Cas held up an angel blade, defensively. You watched as the black of Dean's eyes shifted away, but it wasn't like before. It was like the natural color was chasing the ink away as he breathed heavily. He groaned, looking down and shaking his head, before looking up again, his eyes still green.

You stood, stepping closer, cautiously. "You look worried, fellas." Dean said, and he sounded like himself again. He sounded like your mate. Sam looked at Cas, then you again, and then splashed holy water at Dean's face. A feeling of ecstasy flashed through you as you saw the water drops roll down his face with no effect. Dean, however, looked almost surprised that it didn't burn. 

"Welcome back, Dean." Sam said, happily.

You watched his face as everything he'd said and done over the weeks since his fight with Metatron rolled through his memory. He didn't seem to think he was welcome. A cramp tore through you and you were just barely able to stop the whimper that wanted to come out of your mouth. You weren't able to stop the cringe, though. You backed out of the room, heading for the library. "Dean asked if you were all right." Castiel said, walking up as you worked to clean up the books Sam left all over the tables.

"What'd you say?" 

"Sam assured him that you were fine." Cas started to help you with the cleanup. "But I told him that you were in need of your mate... and Sam told him not to worry about you, that you'd be fine."

"I was planning to ride this one out, anyway. I'm just gonna throw together a nesting area in one of the extra rooms. Just need to get some food and water to help me through... maybe go hit up a sex shop and get a silicone... shouldn't be talking to an angel about this." You shook your head and moved to shelve the books in your hands.

"I'm well aware of the situation you're in and the remedies you have available. You need Dean."

"No. Not tonight, I don't. He needs to be focusing on more important things. I promise I'll be fine. I have other options, here."

Sam entered the library and said that Dean was a little out of it, that he was kinda wrecked, but 'on the plus side, he's hungry again' and Sam was going to get a big bag of crap food and shove it in Dean's face himself. Castiel took the opportunity to remind Sam that Dean still had the Mark of Cain and so only half of the problem had been dealt with. Sam shook his head.

"You know what, Cas? I'm beat, man. One battle at a time, you know? So, I'm just gonna go grab my brother some cholesterol." Sam started to turn away, but thought better and turned back. "And then I'm gonna get drunk." 

"While you're out, Sam, can you pick me up some supplies?" You asked, quietly.

"Yeah. Chocolate, power bars and bottled water."

"And..." You looked at Cas, then walked closer to Sam. "A silicone knot? I can't... with everything. I can't go to Dean with this." You said, quietly.

Sam licked his lips and let out a sharp exhalation. "Yeah, there's a shop in Kensington. I'll get you what you need." He responded in a slightly deeper timbre than his usual and it caused a rush of slick to flood your panties. Sam stepped away, hopping down the library steps and heading for the garage. 

You ran a hand over your face and moved to find a room to hide in. This whole situation was fucked up. Your mate was right there in the bedroom you used to share with him and you couldn't go to him because of the fucked up things he did and said when he was a demon, because of the fucked up way he tried to manipulate you into a polyamorous relationship with his brother. 

You slipped into room 22, the room between Sam's and the kitchen, and pulled the dusty blanket off of the bed. You pulled your clothes off, down to your underwear, and slid under the thin sheet. You planned to rub yourself to orgasm a few times, that would hold back your need until Sam showed up with your... aid. That didn't help much, honestly, but by the time Sam knocked on your door, you were feeling a bit better. "You, uh, decent?" He called through the door.

"Not a day in my life, but I'm covered." You responded, double checking that the sheet was completely over you.

You could hear him chuckling as he opened the door and slipped in, closing it behind him. He stopped when your scent hit him, shook his head to clear it and kept walking. He pulled items out of the bag and piled them on your side table. "Chocolate, protein bars, three one liter bottles of SmartWater and..." He pulled a nondescript black plastic bag out of the white Thank You bag from the corner store and slid a box out of it. "Something to tide you over until you and Dean can talk."

You took the box from his hand and examined it. "I've... never used one of these. I mean, I had this little vibe thing back at home, but not... oh, this vibrates, too, and inflates when you push a button. Look at that."

Sam's eyes were dark as he put his hand back on the box. "I could help you figure it out, if you want." You let out a low, wanton moan and slick flooded your panties. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." Sam pulled the box open and examined the dildo. It was big, but it was meant to emulate an Alpha cock, so that made sense.

"Kinda small, but I guess it'll work." Sam grabbed a washcloth, wet it in the sink and cleaned the silicone before coming over to kneel on the bed. "Gonna need to pull the sheet down, y/n. You okay with that?" You answered by kicking the sheet off of your body. The Alpha swallowed, his eyes sliding down your sweat-drenched skin to your slick-damp cotton panties. "Fuck." He whispered, putting the fake knot in his restrained right hand and running his left hand up the smooth skin of your leg. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of your underwear and pulled them down, letting his fingertips skim across the top of your thigh.

"Sam..." You whined. 

"Shh. Be patient. I'll take care of you." He promised. He settled between your legs, nudging them slightly to get you to open them wider, transferring the knot to his left hand and rubbing the tip of it up and down your slit. You whimpered and closed your eyes as he lined it up with your entrance. "I got you, y/n." He whispered, pushing it into you easily with the amount of slick aiding him. He pumped it in and out of you several times before pushing it in to the hilt and fumbling slightly as he turned on the vibration setting.

You cried out, the vibrations sending pleasure through your entire body. You forced your eyes open to look at the Alpha. He was clearly affected by the scent in the air, the sight of you, and his jeans were doing nothing to hide the giant erection. He was breathing a bit heavily as he started pumping the vibrating silicone quickly in and out of you. "Touch yourself, y/n. Rub that pretty clit and I'll put a knot in you, 'mega." You moaned at the title and reached down between your legs, rubbing circles around your clit. "Oh, fuck." His pace stuttered, he was so enamored with the look of rapture on your face. 

"I'm so close, Alpha. I'm so close."

Sam groaned as he went harder, flicking the button on the side that began to inflate the knot. "Go ahead and cum, y/n. Cum on my knot, baby."

You cried out again as the knot caught on your entrance and Sam pushed it in one final time to lock it in you. Your orgasm dragged out as the vibrations flowed across your core. Sam flicked the vibe off and moved to get off the bed, adjusting his jeans as he stood. "Sam." You whined as he pulled the sheet back up over your body.

"Shh. It's okay, y/n. Get some rest." You were already halfway there. "Next time, I'll give you my real knot." He whispered as he walked out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You only slept for a few hours before you woke up, sweaty and uncomfortable again. The fake knot had deflated in your sleep and lay sticky and unappetizing between your legs. You kicked the sheet off of you and grabbed a towel, heading to take a shower. Once you were clean, you felt a million times better, the suppressants you took before the demon started his rampage taking their effect and helping cut some of the heat's bite.

 

You dressed in a flowing skirt and blouse, and headed for Dean's room, where he was sitting on his bed with the door open. He scented you coming, but he didn't look at you. "Sam's in the kitchen."

"If I was looking for Sam, I wouldn't have come to your room." You said, leaning against the doorjamb. 

"Well, I smelled you all over him earlier so I thought..." He shook his head and kept his eyes on his hands, folded together in between his slightly spread knees.

"That's what you wanted, isn't it?" You said, a bit colder than you intended.

Dean took a deep breath and bit his lip. "I didn't... I don't know what to say to you."

"'I'm Sorry' would be a good place to start."

He scoffed. "Would you even believe me?"

"On some of it, yeah. I could believe you're sorry for some of it. The way you spoke to me, the other women, but you sent that picture to Sam before you were a demon. You decided to... did you even think of asking me?"

"I'm not blind. I could see how you looked at him, how he looked at you... I thought..."

"You thought you'd serve your mate up to your brother on a silver fucking platter, that you'd stoke the flames of his desire for me and then send me into the fray with no other options than for both of us to get burned." You bit your lip and shook your head at him. "And, you know, you're kinda right. The way I look at him, the way he looks at me... If I weren't already mated, I'd throw myself at him."

"Didn't you?" His eyes flashed up to your face, then back to his hands. "Said you offered." He finished, quietly. 

You nodded, shifting uncomfortably against the doorjamb. "After you told me I was a widow and that my mark was useless, after you made me feel unwanted and small, I offered myself to Sam. He turned me down... and I felt even smaller. Useless, unwanted, small  _and_ unfaithful, but I was just doing what you were planning for me to do in the first place."

"Y/n, I-"

"If all you wanted was a house-whore, you should've told me." You bit out. "I would've slapped you and stayed home."

Dean stood, suddenly, and covered the space between his bed and the door in two long strides. "That's not what I wanted. That's not what I  _want_. I want my Omega, my truemate, but... I'm not stupid enough to think I'm enough." You shook your head, not understanding. "I'm terrible, y/n. I'm selfish and crude and I talk too much. I'm violent and I make rash decisions and the people I love die. And I die... a lot. I just... I thought... if you had two Alphas, two Alphas who both love you and, really we're both your truemates, you'd be happy. You'd be happy and I'd be happy and Sam'd be happy. I was trying to... trying to do the right thing."

"The right thing would've been to talk to me, not try to manipulate me and Sam."

"Oh, this conversation would've been better over a burger and beers? Or in the afterglow of sex? Or while we're watching Orange is the New Black? When should I have talked to you about this?"

"Any time before sending a picture of my cunt to your brother!" You exclaimed. You were feeling heated again, his proximity and your emotional state messing with your hormones. "Did you like the idea of me taking Sam's knot? What kind of Alpha doesn't get angry at the thought of another Alpha fucking his mate?" You asked, breathing heavily.

"I told you, y/n, I'm not like other Alphas. Me and Sam aren't like those knotheads you've heard about. I love my brother. I want him happy and if his happy is you coming apart on his cock, then I want him to have it." Dean moved to grab your shoulder, but stopped himself, grabbing the doorjamb above your head. "You'd be happy with that, too."

"Maybe. Probably." Your eyes crossed, your head going a bit dizzy as your body reacted to your mate's Alpha scent. You closed your eyes and licked your lips, swallowing. "But I... it's not..." You shook your head. "Gonna have to finish this conversation aft-after I-" You opened your eyes and started to turn away, but your legs gave out, causing you to tumble to the Bunker's hard floor.

"Sam!" Dean called out, kneeling next to you. 

"I'm fine." You said, weakly. 

Thudding footsteps caught your attention and you tried to stand before Sam saw you, but he was in front you, good hand tucking under your arm before you had the chance. You instinctively clung to him and he growled as you wrapped your legs around him. He pushed you into the wall, grinding his sudden erection against your mound. You cried out, the seam of his jeans biting into your clit, easily accessed with your lack of underwear. "Sam, help her." Dean said, quietly.

Sam bent his head to your neck, scenting you. "She's not... do you want that, y/n?"

You whined. "I can't... not because he... not 'cause the heat, I..."

"Shh. It's okay. I can-" Sam groaned. "I can take you back to your room, give you your silicone toy."

"That's not what she needs, Sam." Dean argued. "You  _know_ what she needs, man."

"Not if she doesn't want it, Dean." Sam argued.

"She propositioned you! She wants you, she's just trying to punish me for setting you two up! She's trying to punish you for turning her down when she wasn't in heat." Dean demanded. "Give her what she fucking needs!" 

"Why don't you?!" Sam growled, and you whined as the sound rumbled through you. 

"Because I fucked up! Just deal with her."

"D-deal with me?" You pushed roughly at Sam's shoulders, dropping your legs and angrily stomping your feet. "I'll fuck myself. Let me go. I'm fine! Let me go!" You demanded, anger overruling your horniness just enough. Sam took a purposeful step backward, his hands going to a defensive position. "Fuck you both! Get your shit together." 

Your heat-weak legs got you to your new room and you all but shoved the fake knot into your hungry cunt. It didn't help much. Your mind might be pissed at both of the Alphas in your vicinity but your body was starving for them. The weight of their much larger bodies, the scent of them, the feel of their knot catching, the delicious twitch of them cumming inside of you. You weren't going to be okay with the fake shit when your body could sense them out there. It wasn't fair. You were mad at them.

You were working on your third orgasm when a knock sounded through your room. "What?!" You snapped.

"Are you okay?" The brothers' voices were a completely synced tone of worry and lust and it made you groan.

"No, I'm not! I'm mad at you!"

"Can we come in?" Sam asked.

You took a deep breath. "Fine." You growled through gritted teeth.

The door opened and Alpha scent, truemate scent, flooded the room as they entered. "Here's what's gonna happen..." Dean started, using his commanding Alpha voice. "Sam's gonna fuck you, knot you, and mark you, and then  _I'm_  gonna fuck you, knot you, and re-mark you. Not because you're our little house whore, but because you're our truemate and we love you. Understand?"

Despite your anger at being manipulated and Dean not even trying to ask if you'd be okay with it, you nodded. "Good girl. Why don't you flip over and present for Sam?" Dean coached and you kicked the sheets off as you did what you were told, raising your ass to give him clear access.

You couldn't see him undress, your forehead pressed to the mattress kept your vision occluded but you could hear the hasty shuffle of fabric and the clink of his belt before the bed dipped under new weight behind you and you felt his cockhead at your entrance. "You ready?" Sam's voice was shaky with need, but he didn't want to start anything until he'd been given consent.

"Please." You whined.

"'Please' what, y/n? Sammy needs to hear you say it, princess." Dean's voice came from across the room.

"Please, Alpha. Give me your knot." You begged and Sam slid in with one decisive thrust.

"That's right, 'mega. You take his cock so well, baby. You... fuck, you smell so good." Dean continued to praise you from across the room as Sam put his left hand on your hip and started a punishing pace of thrusts into your slick-soaked hole. Grunts and growls from deep in his chest filled the room, louder than your heavy breathing and the creek of the bed frame.

It wasn't long before his knot started to swell, catching with each thrust until he couldn't pull back any longer and he reached around you, pulling you back against his chest and attaching his mouth to your neck on the left side. Your orgasm finally crashed over you as his teeth punctured your skin and his dick twitched inside you as he came.

Sam's tongue massaged the wound, licking at the blood drops as he maneuvered you onto your sides. Dean appeared in your vision as Sam caressed your hip and outer thigh. "How you feelin', y/n? You want some water or somethin'?"

"Yeah. Water, please." Dean twisted the cap off of a bottle of SmartWater and held it to your lips, awkwardly allowing you several gulps before pulling it back.

"Sam?" Dean reached over your head and handed the bottle to his brother, who drained it in three gulps and tossed the empty bottle at the door before wrapping his arm around you again. "Well, don't you look comfy."

"She's so soft." Sam mumbled into your hair, his large hand covering your breast and rolling it in his palm.

"And what do you think, 'mega? Was this such a terrible idea?" Dean asked, running his fingers across Sam's mark on your neck.

You shivered and shook your head. "No. It-it's not so bad."

"Good girl. You done punishing us?"

"I wasn't-" You started, but Dean just shook his head.

"Yes, you were, y/n. You were punishing us for making you feel small and unwanted and unfaithful, which..." He shrugged, his head bouncing back and forth. "I get it. There were better ways to go about this and Sam shoulda just fucked you when you offered before, but now that it's done, baby, we can move forward. You wanna move forward, right?"

You nodded. "Of course I do." 

"Then we do that. We, as a unit, as a  _family_ , move forward." Dean said, seriously, green eyes boring into yours.

You chuckled, a wide grin breaking out across your face. "What?" Sam asked, sitting up slightly.

"Dean and I, we just have a habit of having these in-depth, important conversations while I've got a knot in my pussy." You laughed. "It's just a bit different to do this with someone else's knot in me."

Dean smiled. "It is a little different, yeah. But not bad different."

You nodded as Sam started to kiss the back of your neck. Not bad different, at all.


End file.
